


Panacea

by lucyylucy



Series: Panacea [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 今際の国のアリス | Imawa no Kuni no Alice | Alice in Borderland (TV), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Law, Law School, Romance, Slow Burn, Tired Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyylucy/pseuds/lucyylucy
Summary: [GAME SYSTEM INSPIRED BY ALICE IN BORDERLAND, BUT THE STORY AND MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT!]You never expected your life to turn out this way. Emotional trauma, a crippling side effect of imposter syndrome, and a belief that love and comfort probably did not exist.Pulled into a world with life-or-death games and deception, there was only one person you could recognize - the person you despised in the actual world.What will happen when everything starts to unwrap itself? Will your beliefs change, will your trauma heal, will you find sanctuary in someone you never expected to, or will the world, once again, crumble down around you?*might contain some topics relating to mental health and emotional stability
Relationships: Arisu Ryouhei & Usagi Yuzuha, Chishiya Shuntarou/Kuina Hikari, Kuina Hikari & Usagi Yuzuha
Series: Panacea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213568





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters here do not belong to me (except, of course, the ones that are not in the manga/tv show). 
> 
> After I told one of my friends about my plot (i swear i haven't read the manga before) he said that it was similar? I hope you guys like the little twist on it though :)) 
> 
> The storyline will not be the same as the manga and/or tv show. I have a completely new idea for it, as mentioned in the blurb, so I hope that it is interesting and that you guys will like it :)
> 
> This is also my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me! 
> 
> Thank you <3 
> 
> (for easier referencing the main character's name will be 市川 Ichika, but feel free to read it in your own POV!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for clicking into this to read :) 
> 
> this is my first time writing a fanfiction (ish) or planned a long story in general, so I hope that this would be enjoyable! 
> 
> the plot will have a little twist from alice in borderland, and most of the characters are new (original).   
> *if any of you are wondering why there's kimino nawa & aot in the fandom list, it's because I planned the male main character to look like levi (a very similar yet different resemblance hahaahahaha), and for kimino nawa.. well.. i guess there'll be a part of a plot that comes from there too!
> 
> hope u guys like it ! <3

**Some additional notes: This story will take place in Japan (due to referencing to the Borderlands); please ignore the different law system, the law part is just for character development and a basis to their story!**

Two days to the competition. 

As a law student with a crippling imposter syndrome and a flurry of pent up trauma, this wasn't good. 

I looked to the side, to the stack of papers that sat on the edge of my desk. I couldn't lose this. My pride wouldn't let me. Growing up with a rough childhood, I cared a lot about my reputation. The competition in two days would play a huge role in determining where it went. 

I was going to go against the one person that I probably despised the most. Mark Hiroto. Nobody really knew about his actual past, though. The only thing that everyone cared about was how 'cute' he was. Girls would throw themselves at them almost all the time, and he would have a bunch of supporters that would support him for whatever he does during class. 

On the other hand, I was just a simple nobody who might have been dumb enough to challenge him to a mock trial a month ago. 

In all honesty, I was probably just sick of his arrogance. Its safe to say that I might've regretted it. Just a teeny little bit. 

I scrolled through the documents on my laptop, with a slight feel of satisfaction that I was already done prepping myself to play witness in the case. 

The case was a fictional one that our Professor wrote, relating to a murder case that took place in the United States, where the only witness to the heinous crime was a 7 year old boy. Our Professor likes to write and bring up scenarios based on rare and interesting cases that took place abroad - for whatever reason, I do not know. 

\--------

 _The night before the competition_

I've gotten a fair amount of research over the past few hours - I just had to finish the details for my direct examination questions to be a witness. I was going to play the 7-year old boy, who had a sort-of distorted yet accurate memory of what he had seen. 

I had a lot of thoughts on my mind, especially this one fear that testifying as a witness would trigger something in me that would not generate good results… or a good reputation for myself. 

\--------

 _The day of the competition_

"Are you ready, Ichika?" Nao asked me, with slight worry in her eyes. She knew how stressed I would get before mock trials. 

"I hope so," I replied, "I guess I'll just do my best and not panic," 

"Hard to do that, I guess, when you're up against Hiroto," 

"What's the big deal with him anyways?" 

"Who?" 

"Hiroto. He's good looking and all, but his personality just basically screams bastard," 

"That, my friend, is where you, I have to admit, are half correct. Just half though," 

"Tch. Personality over looks. Trust me on that. Why do _you_ simp for him? He barely even talks to you, no offense," 

Nao sighed. "I guess that’s the charm? He's just so dreamy and cool. I wonder if he's ever dated anyone, though. The seniors who had Hiroto's reputation when studying here were all famous for their past relationships, but with Hiroto - nothing,"

"That's exactly why, my friend, is why you don't simp for suspicious men. If his past hasn't blown up yet, it must be shady, no?" 

"Or maybe some people just wish to keep their past private and not broadcast it to the entire world," a different voice replied, this time coming from behind me. 

Shit. 

I slowly turned around, to see Hiroto standing behind me. His blue-grey eyes stared me down. He was wearing a black blazer with a blue tie, his undercut dark brown hair as neat as always. 

"Hiroto," I replied coldly. 

"Ichika. Now, it's not nice to have someone say that behind your back, no? I thought you, of all people, should know what it feels like to have people say false stuff about you," 

He did not just touch on that topic. I wanted to lash out at him, to yell at him, but the thought of getting attacked by his disgusting group of clingy supporters stopped me before I could. 

I put on a fake smile, replying, "It's merely an assumption. If it was false, you wouldn't have reacted like that. How you're reacting is just making me even more suspicious," 

He suddenly leaned closer to me, smirking, while whispering in my ear, "Are you implying that you're _interested_ in me?" 

I scoffed at him. 

"Keep on dreaming. I don't have time to deal with.. people like you," 

With that, I turned around and started walking down the hallway. 

I could feel that he was still staring at my back, the smirk still on his face. 

Such arrogance. 

~ 

"All rise," 

"Does the prosecution have an opening statement?" 

Taking a deep breath, I replied, "Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution has an opening statement," 

Taking a deep breath, I started the speech that I crammed in 1 hour the night before. 

The first part of the trial went by fast enough, with Hiroto throwing smirks at me, while all he got in return were looks of disgust and glares from me. 

Next part was what was scary. 

I was just hoping that nothing in me would be triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaay so that was the end of the first chapter.. 
> 
> its kinda messy with little content but i promise that it'll build up through time!

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the end of the first chapter! sorry its not much content, but I promise that the story WILL develop over time :)
> 
> If any of you are wondering about the case that Ichika and Mark are going to compete on, it is the Adrianna Hutto case from the USA! Again please don't mind the difference in law procedures, as this is just for character development :) 
> 
> See you, and thank you for reading !!


End file.
